


Confluence

by fromward (from)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/pseuds/fromward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana before the horizon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confluence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Beet for the prompt and beta. Written in 2009.

It’s not his spirit that she loves. It’s not the lopsided grin that breaks on his face before he ducks away with her reply to one of Arthur's requests. It’s not how he meets her in the middle, with a ready mind instead of sleeping draughts or concessions of the hard-bitten. ‘What do you _want_ to see, Morgana?’ he often asks. The dreams say her path lies not with him, but here, now, in the cool, slow swirls of water, her naked feet are touching his. The river sweeps along their hollows, carrying her laughter past each distant unseen bend.


End file.
